The purpose of this study is to determine whether administration of GnRH subcutaneously in a pulsatile manner over 2 months will reinstate and maintain normal sexual function in men with uremia-associated clinical hypogonadism. So far, we have studied and analyzed 4 patients. CORE LAB ONLY.